


podfic of Basically Home Schooled

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle, loot1991



Series: podfic of Storytime: Voltron is (Basically) a Disaster [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Funny, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loot1991/pseuds/loot1991
Summary: “Hey, Shiro I’m taking the bike out!” He called, dumping his bag in his room and tearing off his uniform.“Do your homework first!” Shiro yelled from the kitchen and Keith silently cursed. He slipped on his black t-shirt, tossing the Garrison’s orange disaster of clothing on the ground.“I don’t have any.” He lied, almost falling over in an effort to get his jeans on faster. After wrestling for a couple minutes to get them on he laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling. The door opened and Shiro looked down at him blankly.“You don’t have any.” He repeated, voice completely deadpanned. Keith frowned. He liked to think he was a pretty good liar, but Shiro didn’t look even the slightest bit convinced. Did people in the Garrison have homework everyday or something? “Keith, I’m your fucking teacher. I assigned the homework.”Oh. Right.OrKeith is experiencing the great tragedy of having your teacher also be your guardian. Also, the kid that sits next to him is so annoying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeinatedFlumadiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/gifts).



[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/basically-homeschooled-chapter-one)

20:53


	2. chapter 2

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/basically-home-schooled-ch2)


	3. Chapter 3

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/basically-home-schooled-ch3)


End file.
